AMANDOLA
by Cindy880304
Summary: Universo Alterno, Ranko es la empleada de una prestigiosa empresa dedicada al negocio de la belleza Akane es su directora. Relación Mujer/Mujer
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece yo solo uso estos personajes por entretenimiento.**

 **Universo Alterno, Ranko es la empleada de una prestigiosa empresa dedicada al negocio de la belleza Akane es su directora.**

 **Relación chica/chica.**

 **AMANDOLA**

Akane es la dirigente de una empresa dedicada a los cosméticos, ropa y la belleza en general.

Una mañana Ranko corría era su primer día en la empresa Sakura como asistente de la reconocida Akane Tendo, iba tarde, era totalmente ridiculo siempre sucedia lo mismo con ella, no quería causar una mala impresión o mejor dicho una segunda mala impresión, el día de su entrevista se había chocado con la que se convertiría en su jefe regando su café encima y arruinadolo todo o eso penso.

Cuando chocó con Akane le grito que si era ciega, se habían insultado a las afueras del edificio.

Cuando se arreglo un poco entro a la entrevista, casi sufre ataque la mujer con la que había peleado era la dueña de Sakura y ella sería su asistente al salir se arrepintió por haber perdido esa oportunidad para su sorpresa en su buzón de mensajes estaba la confirmación de que Sakura la queria contratar.

Y ahora era la asistente de presidencia, la empresa era maravillosa y le permitía crecer laboralmente, a órdenes de Akane estaban sus hermanas Nabiki y Kasumi además de su padre.

Básicamente era una empresa familiar, Kuno era un conocido fotografo y pretendiente de Akane pero al ver a Ranko deseaba tener algo con ella pero el era un trabajador más.

Akane: ¿Ranko podrías venir?

Ranko: Si señora.

 **EN LA OFICINA**

Akane: Ranko por favor llámame Akane, me aburre tanta formalidad. ¿Dime algo te gusto la nueva línea de ropa?

Ranko: Quiero ser honesta, la ropa está bien pero las modelos no son apropiadas, la empresa quiere fomentar la belleza natural y las chicas están llenas de cirugías no es un buen mensaje.

 **SUENA EL TELÉFONO, AKANE PONE EL ALTAVOZ**

Soun: Akane hija Kodachi está tendiendo uno de esos momentos de diva y asusta a las otras modelos y no las deja trabajar.

Akane: Déjame que yo lo arreglo, ella no manda esta trabajando aquí de milagro ninguna agencia la quiere. Ranko prepárate nos vamos.

Ranko: si señora, es decir Akane.

Al llegar Kodachi hacía llorar a una maquillasta según ella la pobre mujer estaría mejor en una morgue.

Akane: Kodachi, te repito tú eres una modelo más, necesito que dejes la botella de Sake y recuerdes que estás aquí porque Kuno es socio de la compañia y prácticamente me rogó para que te diera el trabajo.

Kodachi: Yo soy la rosa negra, ningún intento de presidenta me da órdenes, tu están en el puesto porque mi hermano te lo dejo, prefiere vivir de sus estúpidas fotografías.

Akane: Ok, estás despedida, en este estado no puedes estar en la empresa deja todo en su lugar.

En un último berrinche Kodachi daño una costosa cámara y salió riéndose como una loca.

Ranko: Llamamos a la agencia para que envíe otra modelo.

Akane: Cancelemos esto por hoy, quiero ver las mejores opsciones. Aunque Ranko tu eres bonita y llamas la atecion porfavor piensalo.

Ranko había sido modelo para pagar sus estudios pero era algo que no había disfrutado, muchos fotografos intentaron sobrepasarse, para ella fue una bendición terminar la universidad ya que ser modelo de ropa interior era algo que la hacía sentir vulnerable, sus compañeros la veían como un objeto y sus relaciones fallaban totalmente.

Por una época había tenido algo con la súper modelo Shampoo pero ella se volvió terriblemente posesiva y había dejado todo atrás, un día se llevó todo y de mudó a otra ciudad para comenzar de nuevo.

 **Y hasta aqui mi historia bombas y recomendaciones son bienvenidos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AMÁNDOLA**

 **(CAPÍTULO 2)**

 **EN LA OFICINA.**

Akane: Kuno esto es intolerable tu hermana está fuera de control no puedo manejar sus berrinches necesito que la envíes a reabilitacion.

Kuno: Le estás quitando lo que más ama.

Akane: Se lo quitó ella sola. * por el intercomunicador, Ranko por favor pasa, el señor Kuno se va.

Kuno: Chica del cabello de fuego por favor di que si, la pasaremos muy bien.

Ranko: Muchas gracias señor pero estoy comprometida con mi trabajo.

Y sin más Kuno se fue derrotado de nuevo.

Akane: Ranko ya lo pensaste esa campaña sería maravillosa, sino aceptas mi otra opscion es Shampoo.

Al escuchar ese nombre Ranko se puso pálida, esa mujer de nuevo en su vida esperaba que no tuvieran contacto el problema es que ella era la mejor, no cabía duda que era hermosa.

El susto de Ranko no pasó desapercibido para Akane, la vio palidecer y las preguntas llegaron.

Ranko fue honesta, ella había sido pareja de Sahmpoo, ambas habían terminado cuando esta se volvió posesiva y prácticamente la celaba hasta con la sombra, quería que ambas se casaran y además la había aislado de a poco de sus amigos.

Pero sabía que la empresa no podría soportar otro fallo, era Shampoo o Ranko.

Ranko: Lo siento pero no puedo mi carrera como modelo llego a su fin y ahora estoy feliz.

Akane: Lastima no me queda de otra.

Akane acordó con Shampoo que sería la imagen de la nueva campaña, por desgracia para Ranko se la encontró por uno de los pasillos.

Shampoo: Hola Ranko, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía en verdad pensaste que no me verías de nuevo.

Akane: Ranko, Sahmpoo por favor déjala ella no es tu novia, aqui tendrás que guardar la distancia.

Shampoo: Ya veo te acuestas con Akane, tan rápido me olvidaste.

Ranko: Yo no me acuesto con nadie ella es mi jefe.

Shampoo: No lo niegues sé como eres, recuerdas a Ryoga y tus otros amigos, tú eres una zorra.

Akane: Ella es una buena trabajadora, no permito peleas personales entre empleadas en las oficinas y si la sigues molestando sin duda actuaré.

Shampoo: Tu fracazada empresa no tiene más oportunidades, yo soy la mejor modelo y tambien lo soy en la cama o sino pregúntale a ella y a su padre.

Cuando todo fue acordado Shampoo se fue, Ranko estaba triste nadie debería conocer su vida privada, pero sin dudarlo Akane la apoyo la protegería de su ex, nadie pasaba por encima de Akane Tendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**AMÁNDOLA**

 **(capitulo 3)**

Los dias habían transcurrido con normalidad la campaña estaba por salir al aire y tambien en Internet, Shampoo fue una buena contratación no cabía duda de ello.

 **EN LA OFICINA**

Akane: Ranko podrías venir a la oficina.

Ranko: Si señora voy así allá.

Akane: Quiero agradecer tu visión, el aporte que hiciste para la campaña fue maravilloso esa imagen no había sido notada por ningún miembro del equipo. A pesar de nuestro mal comienzo te haz vuelto indispensable.

Ranko: Es mi deber yo soy una trabajadora y debo asegurarme de tener empleo, y no se preocupe yo también reaccione mal ese día.

Akane: Esta noche ofreceré una pequeña comida en casa por favor ven conmigo.

Ranko: Claro muchas gracias.

 **EN LA TARDE**

Shampoo ingresó a las oficinas con el fin de recibir su pago y de paso molestar a Ranko, ella de una forma enferma pensaba que la peliroja le pertenecía y no dudaría en reclamarla como suya.

Shampoo: Hola Ranko pensaste que podrias elejarte de mi, tú eres mía.

Ranko: Ni en el baño puedo estar tranquila, de haber sabido que estarías tan fastidiosa habría aceptado la campaña.

Shampoo: No me hagas reír, tú no eras modelo, eras mi novia y por ello te daban trabajo.

Ranko: Me lo daban porque era profesional, no como tú, no eres más que una bruja que me engaño con mi propio padre y me acosaba.

Shampoo tomó a Ranko y la empujo asia la pared, tomo su rostro y lo estrujo, subio la mano por la falda tocando los labios de Ranko, como pudo la peliroja la empujó y salío rápido del sitio, se dirigió a la oficina de Akane.

Cuando entro estaba pálida y asustada.

Akane: Ranko no me digas ¿es Shampoo otra vez verdad?, voy a despedirla no mas campañas con esa loca.

Ranko: No puede hacer eso, perdería mucho dinero y la empresa no puede hacerlo.

Akane: Tu eres más importante para mí que ese dinero, es decir la seguridad de mis empleados va primero, mejor vamos al Dojo en ese lugar estaremos mejor.

Akane vivía en el Dojo Tendo, era un lugar agradable, parte de su familia aún vivía ahí, Soun y Nabiki exactamente, Kasumi esta casada y por ende lo hacía con su esposo Tofu Ono.

Ranko: Gracias por traerme a su casa es muy agradable, veo que es una artista marcial tal vez debería enseñarme y así evito que esa loca me siga fastidiando.

Akane: Con gusto, aunque el estilo de nuestra familia es más para mantener un cuerpo y mente sana, no tanto para el ataque pero en definitiva te volverá más firme.

Ranko: Quiero comenzar cuanto antes.

Akane: Ahora vamos a comer, mi hermana Kasumi es una diosa del hogar.

En la comida todos estaban felices, se presentaron apropiadamente supo que el padre había criado a sus hijas con ayuda de Kasumi, Akane era la menor y que la empresa fue idea de su difunta esposa.

Salió a relucir que Akane jamás había llevado a alguien a casa y que sin duda Ranko era especial.

Nabiki sacó el tema de que Akane era lesbiana asunto que Ranko no sabia y de inmediato supo que su jefe y ella tenían algo en común, al parecer los Tendo eran muy abiertos de mente, Akane se los había dicho hace dos años y para nadie fue una sorpresa ya que tuvo una cantidad importante de pretendientes, ninguno le llamó la atención.

Akane: Disculpa a mi hermana es muy comunicativa, por no decir chismosa.

Ranko: No te preocupes yo también lo soy, eso no es un crimen.

Akane: Pero si tiene razón en algo aunque soy tu jefe y no debería tú eres muy importante para mi.

Ranko: Y las empresas lo son para mí, estoy comprometida con el trabajo, espero que mi mal comienzo no perjudique el desempeño laboral o mis aspiraciones para crecer dentro de SAKURA.

Akane: No me entendiste Ranko, a mí me gustas como mujer, como una posible pareja, espero que lo consideres.

Ranko: La entiendo pero aún estoy saliendo de una mala relación, espero que me tenga algo de paciencia.

Akane: Claro, cuando estés lista yo estaré aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

**AMANDOLA**

 **( Capitulo 4)**

El día de la peresentacion había llegado y en SAKURA todos iban de un lugar a otro, Akane y Ranko habían estado saliendo, conociendoce mejor.

 **EN LA OFICINA MUY TEMPRANO**

Soun: Hija que vamos a a hacer, Shampoo y Kodachi estuvieron anoche de fiesta tomaron un auto y sufrieron un accidente.

Akane: No puede ser lo que me faltaba, un incidente más y me voy a tirar por la ventana. ¿Qué sucedió con ellas?

Soun: ambas tienen fracturas en diferentes lugares, no hay tiempo para conseguir a otra modelo.

Nabiki: yo no lo puedo hacer estoy a cargo de la fotografía para el evento.

Akane: Y Kasumi está embarazada, vomita cada 2 segundos.

Ranko: Yo puedo hacerlo, hace mucho que no participo en campañas pero les puedo ayudar.

Akane: Pensé que ya no te gustaba, pero de todas formas gracias.

Nabiki: Se tienen que hacer algunos ajustes a la ropa pero ella es más que perfecta, que bueno que tu novia es bonita hermanita.

Tanto Ranko como Akane se pusieron rojas por el comentario, Kasumi llegó como un ángel y ajustó el espectacular vestido negro que cerraba la presentación y en definitiva el rosado con el cual se iniciaba, el maquillaje debia ser rediseñado y el peinado, no lograban decidir entre recoger el cabello o dejarlo suelto, todo era un caos hasta que Kasumi pidió que salieran del cuarto y dejaran todo en sus manos y un ultimo pedido zumo de limón puro para contrarrestar el vomito.

Kasumi paraba cada tanto a descansar pero finalmente lo lograron, el cabello fue recogido para no cubrir el espectacular escote bajo de la espalda, Akane entró al estudio, mientras Ranko practicaba frente al espejo en el camerino y Nabiki preparaba el equipo para una pequeña prueba fotográfica.

Akane entró y abrazo a Ranko.

Akane: Una vez más gracias, * besos en el cuello de Ranko.

Ranko: No hay problema esto es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti, *escalofrios producidos por los besos.

Ranko tomó a Akane de la mano y la puso cerca de la pared, la besaba de manera lenta pero sensual y es que en los últimos días la relación se había vuelto más física, los besos no paraban, Akane tomaba la espalda de Ranko y la masajeaba hasta el punto más bajo del vestido, en un momento de valentía tomo el trasero voluptuoso de su chica y le dio un apretón asunto que no fastidio a la chica del cabello de fuego, Ranko bajo sus manos y subió la falda de Akane tomando la pequeña tanga de su chica, se quitó el vestido con cuidado y lo dejo aún lado quedando casi desnuda, revelando así su espectacular pecho, termino de desnudar a la peliazul y de nuevo se agachó marcando un sendero de besos tomó la pierna de Akane y la puso en su hombro dando pequeños besos en sus labios vaginales Akane intentaba quedarse callada pero sus gemidos eran altos debido a que hacía mucho que no estaba con nadie, Ranko apretaba y soplaba su clitoris y luego lo succionaba, Ranko se puso de pie, metió su pierna en medio de las de Akane y empezó un delicioso vaivén ambas estaban muy humedas y cerca del orgasmo, Akane se agachó y le devolvió el favor supo que Ranko era una chica ruda tomo dos dedos y los introdujo, siguió succionando hasta que ella se vino varias veces mojando sus manos.

Terminaron acomodando sus vestidos y besándose por momentos, en verdad Kasumi era una diosa sus trajes parecían hechos para Ranko y no para Shampoo.

Akane salió del camerino y para su sorpresa Nabiki la esperaba con una sonrisa un poco pervertida.

Nabiki: Hola hermanita, grita un poco más fuerte creo que no te escucharon en Kioto jaja..

Akane: ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? Si sabías que estábamos hay porque no te saliste.

Nabiki: Debes saber que ustedes dos hicieron una porno metidas en ese lugar.

Akane: ¿De qué hablas ?

Nabiki: En el camerino hay una cámara de seguridad, que se puso cuando varias modelos se robaron algunos artículos de la empresa.

Akane: Necesito ese vídeo haz lo posible por obtenerlo, y comienza con las fotografias.

Nabiki: Claro que si, ¿Ranko sobrevivió a ese orgasmo?

Akane: Quiero ese vídeo para hoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**AMANDOLA**

 **(Capitulo 5)**

El evento había sido un éxito total a pesar de los múltiples cambios a última hora, Ranko deslumbro a los periodistas con su caminar por la pasarela y la gran presencia que tenía.

Tuvieron que decir la verdad Shampoo se había accidentado y por ello no había podido estar ahí.

Lo que no esperaba Ranko era ver a su padre Henma entre la multitud, sin duda el no estaba en el lugar por ella sino por Shampoo, cuando su madre perdono la infidelidad de su padre ella pensó que el la había dejado a su amante pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así.

Salió del escenario y comenzo a llorar por su madre, que tonta fue en perdonarlo, Ranko nunca estuvo deacuerdo con ello y por esto su relacion etaba rota.

Henma caminó asia el lugar que se encontraba Ranko.

Henma: Hija ¿donde está Shampoo?

Ranko: Que asqueroso eres mi madre a de estar trabajando para mantenerte y tú aquí buscando a mi ex.

Henma: La única asquerosa aquí eres tu, lesbiana yo pensé que te liberaría de ese gusto enfermo cuando me acosté con Shampoo pero creo que no.

Akane: Ella no es ninguna enferma y usted es un ser despresiable que no debe estar aquí.

Henma: Y ella debe ser tu nueva y desviada novia verdad.

Akane: Yo amo sinceramente a su hija y le pido se marche su amante está en el hospital.

Sin nada para hacer en el lugar el padre de Ranko se fue y la peliroja agradecia a su chica que lo sacara del lugar, él siempre se aprovechó de todas las mujeres de su vida y la había rechazado cuando supo que no se casaría con su mejor amigo Ryoga y se declaro lesbiana.

Ranko: Gracias amor, lo mejor es regresar al apartamento, estoy cansada.

Akane: Vamos al Dojo.

Ranko: Prefiero en mi lugar en el estamos solas y podemos continuar lo que iniciamos en el camerino no crees.

Akane: Me encanta la idea, mañana es Domingo y tenemos todo el día para disfrutar.


	6. Chapter 6

**AMANDOLA**

 **(Capítulo 6)**

Las cosas entre Akane y Ranko estaban bien ambas optaron por pasar tiempo en casa de la peliroja ya que los habitantes del Dojo eran poco discretos, nadie tocaba y eso era lo que ninguna de los dos deseaba.

Más después de descubrir que amaban tener sexo juntas.

 **APARTAMENTO DE RANKO.**

 **LLAMADA DE KUNO.**

Kuno: Hola Akane, debemos hablar sobre la empresa.

Akane: Podemos hacerlo mañana.

Kuno: Olvidalo, quiero el control de la empresa.

Akane: ¿De qué hablas?

Kuno: Quiero la presidencia a cambio de no revelar tu vídeo sexual, por cierto es el mejor film lesbico que he visto en mi vida.

Akane: ¿Como lo obtuviste?

Kuno: La zorra de tu hermana no te lo dio, además lo dejó muy visible, parece que ser actriz porno es de familia.

En fin quiero que me entregues la presidencia o yo les digo a todos los santurrones de la directiva, van a querer tu cabeza, después de que la prensa se enteré.

Ranko: Olvídate de ello.

 **KUNO CUELGA LA LLAMADA**

Akane: No me queda de otra, lo voy a tener que hacer.

Ranko: No te apresures, algo podremos hacer.

 **LLAMADA DE AKANE A NABIKI**

Akane: Hermana acabas de arruinarnos, nunca me diste el vídeo y lo tiene tu amante.

Nabiki: No es posible, ya veremos qué hacemos o ese idiota acabará con todo.

Akane: Más te vale, el precio es la presidencia, no quiero dejar en manos de Kuno la empresa de mi madre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gest: Muchas gracias por leer espero que todo se solucione por el bien de las chicas.**

 **Gracias a quien me lee, ya saben recomendaciones, regaños y demás son bienvenidos.**

 **AMANDOLA**

 **(Capitulo 7)**

Dos semanas era el tiempo que las directivas habían dado para la próxima reunión, Akane necesitaba planear algo urgente o la empresa familiar quedaría en manos de Kuno, comenzó a culparse por los hechos recientes de haber tenido un poco de control sobre sus actos nada estaría sucediendo.

Para colmo de males Nabiki se habia ido por tres días y lo único que había dicho vía mensaje fue un "Estoy bien".

Ranko intentaba ayudar a Akane, le daba la fuerza necesaria pero ahora todo quedaba en manos de su cuñada, la cual conocía bien a Kuno.

El director Kuno fue el anterior presidente de SAKURA, antes de morir su hijo deseaba relevar a su padre como jefe supremo pero aun así no lo logro, varios socios le dieron su voto a Akane y desde ese momento el joven ambicionaba más el puesto, intento seducir a la peliazul pero ella se declaró lesbiana y luego nadie cuestionó a la joven presidenta por lo cual Kuno tuvo que conformarse con ser director creativo.

 **EN LA MAÑANA**

Nabiki llegaba al Dojo como una diva con un gran sombrero y gafas oscuras la mayoría de la familia estaba de salida pero ella los freno y aseguró que traía la solución a sus problemas.

Nabiki: Debo advertir que las imágenes del video están algo Fuertes así que sugiero que mi padre no lo vea.

Akane: No será el vídeo con Ranko.

Nabiki: Claro que no, ahora acomódense.

 **EL VÍDEO**

Nabiki estaba en un pequeño traje de cuero, en un cuarto rojo, Kuno estaba en la cama desnudo.

Ranko: eww... Que asco, yo no quiero ver un vídeo porno.

Nabiki: No digas nada, el cerdo de Kuno me hizo ver el tuyo con mi hermana.

Akane: ok, después de esto necesito que borren mi memoria.

 **SIGUE EL VÍDEO**

Kuno: Ya casi tengo lo que merezco, tu hermanita me ayudo mucho.

Nabiki: Hablando de hermanitas ¿dónde está Kodachi?

Kuno: La asquerosa borracha está en el Hotel Real ahogándose en licor después de que huyó de reabilitacion.

La bruta esa es un fiel reflejo de mi padre.

Nabiki: ¿ Igual a tu padre?, pero si él era muy centrado al menos para los negocios, un poco loco en los desfiles.

Kuno: El dinero que extraje de la empresa será para ti y para mí una vez tenga el control la venderé a unos inversionistas Norteamericanos, luego tú y yo nos vamos a vivir la vida.

Nabiki: Quiero una parte en la empresa, lo suficiente para dejar fuera a mis hermanas sin nada, al viejo lo mando a un ancianato.

Kuno: Ese viejo asqueroso nunca me quizo, solo trataba bien a Kodachi.

Nabiki: Entonces me quieres decir ¿quién robó las muestras del desfile?

Kuno: Yo le pague a unos sujetos para que se hicieran pasar por gente de la limpieza, casi arruinamos la empresa pero Kasumi tenía unas reservadas.

Nabiki: Tu primer intento de arruinar Sakura falló, tu padre fue un tonto ¿porque prefirió a la marimacho de mi hermana ?

Kuno: La quería como un hijo según lo que me dijo, además de que según él estaba más capacitada.

Nabiki: ¿Cómo murió el viejo?

Kuno: Estaba enfermo yo solo le di una ayudadita.

 **FIN DEL VÍDEO**

En la sala estaban todos impactados, ¿cómo le saco toda esa información?, ¿ Qué sucedió con Kodachi?

En definitiva tenían con que sacar a Kuno de sus vidas.

Nabiki: Y para no hacer largo el vídeo, hable con Kodachi, estaba algo tomada pero me confirmó que el vio a Kuno cuando le puso algo al trago y luego el padre murio.

 **UNOS AÑOS ATRÁS.**

Kuno llegaba a la mansión furioso, su padre prefirió a Akane sobre el.

Director Kuno: No eres apto, tú quieres acabar con el sueño de la familia, ahora se lo devuelvo a su verdadero dueño Akane es la mejor, acepte el puesto mientras la empresa se fortalecía economicamente yo invertía y luego lo regresaba a los Tendo ese era el trato.

Kuno: Esa empresa es nuestra, mi dinero está en ella.

Director Kuno: Es el dinero de la familia no tuyo. Además estoy algo enfermo y cansado me iré a Hawaii a vivir mis últimos años.

Al conocer de la enfermedad Kuno compró una sustancia que aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco y de esa forma el padre murió.

Kodachi vio todo pero en esa época su consumo de sustancias era evidente, Kuno la presionó le dio más dinero para mantenerla callada, La Rosa Negra vivia con la vergüenza por ello llevaba una existencia miserable.

 **EN EL DOJO**

Nabiki: Ahora puedes agradecerme por cierto recupere tu vídeo.

Akane: ¿ Estas segura que no hay más copias?

Ranko: Y ¿ como hiciste para que hablara tan fácil del tema?

Nabiki: Le he hecho creer que estoy enamorada de él, además Kuno piensa con lo de abajo.


	8. Chapter 8

**AMANDOLA**

 **(Capítulo 8)**

Nabiki fue al hotel en el que se encontraba Kodachi, con el fin de ayudarla, le pidió que fuera con ella ha una clínica de desintoxicacion, a cambio de esto la Rosa Negra declararía a favor de los Tendo.

Además de realizar un vídeo más apropiado para presentarlo ante las directivas.

El día de la junta había llegado muy rápido, en SAKURA todos estaban ansiosos en especial los directivos, ellos no querían entregar el control a Kuno, lo consideraban un buen creativo pero no lo querían ya que conocían su deseo de expandir su empresa(venderla).

Happosai: Kuno, no tenemos todo el día, pon la dichosa prueba de que Akane no es la ideal.

Kuno: Claro que si.

Kuno puso una USB y puso a rodar un vídeo, en el solo habían capítulos de Lost, todos comenzaron a reír por el desespero al no encontrar su obra maestra.

Happosai: Bueno, nos llamaste por nada, ahora regresare a mi mansión con mis chicas.

Nabiki: Un momento yo sí tengo pruebas.

 **EN EL VÍDEO**

Nabiki: Amor ¿Cuando se efectuara la compra?

Kuno: La marimacho quedará fuera y pronto la presidencia será toda mía, solo necesito desaparecer a Kodachi y quizá al viejo verde de Happosai.

Nabiki: Y luego seremos solo tú y yo.

Kuno: Mi hermana se volvió una piedra en el zapato y el viejo defiende a la marimacho.

Nabiki: En verdad odias a todos.

Kuno: Mi hermana me avergüenza, el viejo defiende a esa lesbiana que siempre me rechazó.

Nabiki: Entonces esa es la razón su rechazo.

Kuno: Ella prefirio rechazarme, desde ese momento es mi enemiga.

 **FIN DEL VÍDEO**

Akane: Bueno creo que esas si son pruebas contundentes.

Kuno: No puede ser, Nabiki, tú también me traicionaste.

Nabiki: No, tú siempre me usaste para sacar información, yo solo te devolvi el golpe.

Kuno: En el vídeo se veia a Akane teniendo sexo con su nueva novia Ranko nada más y nada menos que en las instalaciones de SAKURA. ¡que falta de decoro!

Happosai: El único que no es decente eres tú, ya querías matarme * con lagrimitas en los ojos, yo te protegí cuando murió tu padre, aquí no hay nada más que hacer sin la famosa prueba no hago nada, Akane sigue siendo la presidenta. Es más preparate para una demanda.

Kuno: Malditas ladronas.

 **LLEGA KODACHI**

Kodachi: Aquí el único infeliz eres tú, me querías matar tal cual hiciste con mi padre.

Kuno: El viejo murio de un ataque.

Kodachi: El viejo murió porque le administraste una sustancia para acelerar su pulso, yo te vi, luego me convenciste de quedarme callada, ya que quien le creería a una drogadicta, ahora estoy mejor, estoy dispuesta ha decirlo todo.

Ranko: Porfavor señor oficial llévese ha este hombre creo que hay suficientes pruebas.

Policia: Claro que si señorita.

De esa forma arrestaron a Kuno y en la casa Tendo todo era felicidad.

Tanto que se fueron al lugar a beber Sake.

Akane: Nos libramos de todo, amorsh...

Ranko: *Un poco ebria, claro... Que si...

Akane: Vamos a la cama quiero hacerte mia...

Ranko: Vamos a mi casa hip,hip aqui está Happosai ese es capaz de hacer otro vídeo y venderlo, no me quiero arriesgar, además ya tenemos uno se te olvida.

Akane: Uno muy candente, vamos a casa me muero por quitarte esa ropa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias a quien lee mi historia.**

 **AMANDOLA**

 **(Capítulo 9)**

Akane había llevado las pruebas junto con Kodachi a la policia, a sus manos habían llegado los exámenes practicados al difunto director Kuno encontrado por ambas en su habitación, en el informe se certificaba que la muerte se debió a una sustancia que le habían dado y que había empeorado su condición llevándolo a la muerte, los videos en el que confesaba los hechos fueron suficiente para condenarlo a prision.

 **MÁS TARDE**

En el Dojo Tendo, Akane seguia entrenando a Ranko, si bien la peliroja tenía conocimiento sobre las artes marciales estos estaban un poco oxidados.

Al llegar la adolecencia Ranko dejo de practicar con su padre, Henma la llevo por todas partes en competencias que la alejaban de su madre asunto que ella sintio innecesario y abrumante sin mencionar que el padre la usaba para ganar dinero.

Una vez llegada la adultes las diferencias con su padre se hicieron irreconciliables más luego de que ella revelará ser Lesbiana, su mala relación se volvió nula una vez Henma se acostó con Shampoo.

El Dojo Tendo estaba solo, la familia había decidido pasar tiempo en las aguas termales por lo cual el lugar estaba disponible para Ranko y Akane.

Akane: Vamos atácame, no creo que estés tan mal, más bien no quieres hacerlo.

Ranko: En realidad no deseo hacer una competencia ahora, tal vez dentro de unos cuantos meses te pueda demostrar porque gane tantos combates, recuerda que llevo años sin hacerlo.

Akane: Ahora que ya no eres mi asistente las cosas no han sido lo mismo, me siento algo solitaria en esa oficina.

Ranko: Me haces falta, pero el trabajo con tu hermana es genial y cada día aprendo más.

Akane: Y la empresa te agradece el esfuerzo amor, es más debería dártelo personalmente.

Akane se acercó y abrió fácilmente la chaqueta del traje revelando las cintas, comenzó a halarlas dejando el pecho de Ranko libre, la peliroja estaba totalmente exitada, de un movimiento fluido tomo los pantalones dejándola en una diminuta tanga roja muy sexy.

Akane: No cabe duda que eres demaciado sensual.

Comenzaron a besarse y a despojarse del resto de la ropa, Ranko besaba el pecho de Akane y bajaba hasta sus caderas, luego retornaba hasta sus labios que saboreaba con deseo.

Akane tomó las cintas abandonadas y amarro las manos de Ranko dejándola inmobilizada, empezó besando sus voluptuosos senos dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a la vagina de la peliroja que en este punto estaba totalmente humeda, puso su lengua y comenzó a lamer y saborear cada rincón, Ranko temblaba y no podía dejar de gemir y pedir mas.

Ranko: Más rápido amor así, un poco más fuerte.

Akane estaba maravillada por las reacciones de su chica ella en verdad era el amor de su vida, hermosa, inteligente y sensual.

Ranko deseaba pasar el resto de sus días con su amada jefe, La peliazul sentó a Ranko para hacer el movimiento en tijera que se volvía más acelerado a este pasó ya no se sabía de quién eran los gemidos y sonidos húmedos, Akane le quito las cintas y ambas se abrazaron cuando llegaron al climax.

Ranko: Cada día es mejor hacerlo contigo.

Akane: Lo mismo digo, a tu lado no necesito ver esas películas porno que veía en momentos de soledad.

Ranko: Claro que no, podemos hacer la nuestra si quieres.

Akane: De hecho ya la hicimos, y todavía la tengo.

Ranko: ¿ en serio?

Desnudas corrieron a la habitación y revivieron su momento en el camerino, terminaron tomando un baño relajante en la bañera donde hicieron el amor de nuevo, en realidad lo hicieron en cada rincón del Dojo.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

Kodachi: Gracias Shampoo eres una buena persona después de todo.

Shampoo: De nada, me di cuenta que lo mio con Ranko era imposible y que actuaba como una loca, fue después de nuestro accidente, ahora estoy feliz contigo.

Por sorprendente que suene ambas se habían conectado después del accidente y comenzaron a salir, se ayudaban con sus adicciones y terminaron enamorandose.

Nabiki había conocido un modelo e iniciado un romance en poco tiempo, el joven estaba feliz porque amaba a las chicas con gustos tan particulares más después de verla en aquel vídeo con Kuno.

Kasumi tuvo una niña con el buen Doctor Tofu.

La empresa siguio progresando sin necesidad de inversionistas, Kodachi ahora era una de las principales accionistas y modelo reconocida.

 **Hasta aquí mi historia bombas, regaños y comentarios son bienvenidos.**


End file.
